The instant invention relates generally to flexible tubing and more specifically it relates to a flexible (polyvinyl chloride) PVC coupling.
Numerous flexible tubing have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to contain ribbed and bellowed walls to increase strength of the tubing. For example, U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,210,234; 3,540,486 and 4,307,754 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.